fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gratsu
|magic1=Ice-Make (Static) |character2=Natsu Dragneel |kanji2=ナツ・ドラグニル |romaji2=Natsu Doragoniru |alias2=Salamander The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel Hot Boy (Earth Land Sugarboy) Natsu-sama (by Yukino Aguria) Cherry-Hair (by Flare Corona) |age2= |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |imagegallerysize=310px |imagegallery=Gratsu/Image Gallery }} Gratsu (Gray x Natsu) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. It is also known as Graysu. About Gray and Natsu Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky salmon-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, especially Gray, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversity towards the opposite sex, there only being three noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is seen during the Grand Magic Games, when he tried to peek on Lucy as she was bathing. The third is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by Deliora, the demon. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful Ice Mage who Jellal claimed that she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up before seeing Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be turned into ice. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find the other strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked Makarov for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. However, Makarov told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Natsu's History Natsu was found by Igneel, a dragon, as a baby. The dragon raise Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called The Beast. Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Relationship Natsu and Gray are guildmate as well as a fellow teammates. The two share a competitive at the same time, very close relationship. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 9-10 Gray is considered Natsu's main rival and the two Mages have consistently fought with each other since their younger years.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Lucy, however, believes that it's because the two user opposite elements in their Magic, Natsu using fire and Gray using ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 10-11 Despite this, the two share a strong bond, and have always been there for the other. According to Erza, Natsu and Gray, regularly bathed with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 11 The two truly care for each other, and would do anything in order to protect each other. During their time on Galuna Island, Natsu, twice, stopped Gray from killing himself by using Iced Shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 8-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 2-14 And later, while they were in the Tower of Heaven, trying to defeat Jellal Fernandes and his minions, Gray saved Natsu from being devoured by Trinity Raven member Fukuro and stayed to fight Racer, giving Natsu a chance to escape during the mission to destroy the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 4-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 17-18 Synopsis Macao Arc Gray and Natsu appear together for the first time when Natsu first takes Lucy to Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu immediatly begin to fight, but are soon stopped by Makarov. Daybreak Arc Finding out the reward for the mission Natsu had just accepted, Gray silently wishes him luck. Upon returning from the mission, Gray and Natsu begin to fight. Lullaby Arc Before brawling with Natsu once more, Gray and Natsu halt their bickering after hearing of Erza's return.Chapter 10, pages 7 - 10 When she appears, they begin their "best friend" act, latching arms together and putting on fake smiles. However, with Erza's back turned, the two discreetly fight. When Erza orders Gray and Natsu to work together on a mission with her, the two instantly disagree, both being very unwilling to work together. However, they are forced to go on the mission along with Happy and Lucy.Chapter 11, pages 2 - 8 While in a train, Natsu falls ill due to motion sickness. Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy begin to discuss the mission and Lucy finds that Gray uses Ice-Make Magic, leading her to believe that their conflicting elements is the reason for their constant bickering.Chapter 11, page 10 - 11 Stepping off the train, the group talks more, but soon realize that they left Natsu on the train.chapter 11, page 16 - 19 The four manage to retrieve him, and also find that he had an encounter with Kageyama, a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. The train station is taken over by Eisenwald and Natsu and Gray pursue Erigor, the Dark Mage's leader. However, they are seperated when Gray decides to fight a high-ranking mage of Eisenwald, Rayule, leaving Natsu to defeat Erigor alone.Chapter 14, 14 - 20 Gray later does return to Natsu, only to find that he has beaten Erigor. None the less, he mocks him for having clear difficulties in his battle.Chapter 20 Galuna Island Arc Finding out that Natsu took an S-class mission, Gray is sent to retrieve him. However, he begins to work on the mission as well. Tower of Heaven Arc Oración Seis Arc Daphne Arc Grand Magic Games Arc References Navigation Category:Gratsu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help